Dark Realization
by YamatoEX
Summary: It's weird that my neighbors were being louder than usual today. Then I spotted two strangers inside my home looking for this deck that landed in my room. I knew it was a bad idea to beat their asses with a chancla. But in my defense, they barged in!


_To survive, you must fight until the end._

 _When the beginning comes to an end, the end brings a new beginning._

 _Chris... You could accept your fate or defy it. But you cannot deny it._

 _Dark Realization - CH.1 Re-Write Soon_

* * *

" **Where's my wish?** "

A dark rider pointed his weapon in front of the man on the opposite side with a grin.

The appearance of the two have their armor motif's based from their contract monster. The dark-armored wearing man's motif is based on a black dragon knight. Lastly, the other is from a gold phoenix.

"Your wish? Please, you think I was stupid enough to ignore an ally outside of this war help you gain power?" The man in gold scowled. "You've been disqualified from the start, Ryuga."

"What could you possibly be talking about?" Ryuga snarled. "I don't know who you're referring to, but, I earned this wish fair and square."

Two mechanical beings came to their respective contract holder's sides. One being a black dragon, another is a phoenix.

The black dragon roared at the phoenix-themed warrior, it spews out dark flames from its mouth. Before it could hit the man, he quickly took a card from his deck and slid into his rod.

 **GUARD VENT!**

After the announcement ended, a shield popped out of nowhere. He held his stance as the shield's barely withstanding the flames.

"Enough pretending!" The phoenix-armored man yelled. "Who was it that assisted you in the Rider War?!"

"...Why should I tell you? Besides, it's not like it matters right, Odin? No... Kanzaki?" The dark-armored rider led out a nasty grin.

"Ryuga!" Kanzaki growled. "Once I'm done with you. I'll turn everything back to normal!"

"Hmph! Impossible," Ryuga said. "Because once I end your life, I can finally make _my_ wish a reality. My dream!" When Ryuga took out a card from his own deck, dark flames surrounded him whole.

"My wish to revive the rider war, so I can prove to her that I'm the strongest there is!" He flipped the card to show Odin why he's smirking. "You know what this is...right?"

"Survive..." Kanzaki muttered. "After you merged with Shinji... You were able to take that card away when-!"

The dark flames suddenly changed Ryuga's right gauntlet into a gun-like form. He slid the card inside the mouth then closed it.

 **SURVIVE!**

His black armor turned into a jet-like form as spikes grew on the front acting as shoulder guards, his helmet and the rest of the armor parts became bulkier.

"Ha!"

Ryuga opened his hand towards Kanzaki who knew what was coming. He swiped a card out immediately.

 **ADVENT!**

Odin's trusted contract monster Goldphoenix braced for impact from the shadows, Dragblacker evolved once Ryuga transformed again.

His new name... DragBlakRanzer.

GoldPhoenix shot its sharp feathers towards the dragon, but to no avail as they dodged easily. DragBlakranzar used their tail and grabbed GoldPhoenix. But the difference in strength outmatched it as the mechanical monster started biting into Goldphoenix's body. Flames started spreading across the bird-like monster who slowly combusted, affecting Odin as well once he saw the fire scorching his armor.

"RAAAAGH!" Kanzaki crossed his arms, teleporting in front of Ryuga.

 **SWORD VENT!**

However, his talon-like sword was intervened by the dragon-like gun on Ryuga's hand that switched into a blade.

"Ha!" Ryuga slashed across Odin's armor, making Kanzaki cough out blood. "Why did you try and face me in close-combat? You know that you're weak in _defense_ , right?"

"Who said I was trying to?" Kanzaki smirked before noticing GoldPhoenix being chased by Dragblackranzer, who was getting away with teleporting into different spots. His contract monster appeared behind Ryuga, taking advantage by shooting its feathers.

"What?!" Ryuga was going to move before Odin grabbed him as a meatshield.

 _...SHLINK!_

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!"

The golden sharp feathers pierced into his armor, causing Ryuga to yell in pain.

"Call it a last resort!" Kanzaki said, taking out another card from his deck that would decide this battle once and for all.

Final.

Ryuga's confidence was dwindled, causing him to get angry. The amount of pure hatred gave him more power doing so. "Y-You bastard...!"

Odin didn't hesitate after sliding the final card into his rod.

 **FINAL VENT!**

His contract monster, GoldPhoenix roared once it flew up high.

Odin was flying in the air along with it, he crossed his arms after snapping his fingers. "It's over."

"Never!" Ryuga growled. He pulled two cards out from his advent deck and slot one in.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

He aimed his weapon which DragBlakRanzer followed through as well, charging up their attacks.

 **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

"What!?"

Both Odin and Ryuga saw pink bullets moving past the former, spraying towards the two dragon-themed warriors that stopped their attack.

"What? I thought it was just us two left!?" Ryuga shouted. "There should be no one else here!"

"While it's true that nobody shouldn't mess with the rules in this Rider War. You forget that when there's someone who can do the same thing I can by giving this Ryuga guy some sort of weird goo from somewhere else?" The mysterious figure shook his head. "Not gonna let that go through on my watch."

"Who are you!?" Kanzaki demanded.

"Me?" The magenta armored warrior pointed himself. "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Don't forget that."

"Tch!" Ryuga started charging up, but DragBlackRanzar instead pursued the pink rider.

"Woah!" The pink rider stepped aside and pulled a card that had a different design then what the other riders share. "Guess I gotta get serious huh?"

 **KAMEN RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

"Ryuki!?" Ryuga said in shock.

"Henshin!" The strange rider said.

The way he changed forms was from the very same sequence for those who used an advent deck to get across inside the mirror world.

"Alright, let's do this." The Ryuki doppelganger said after taking a few stretching exercises.

Kanzaki was all but surprised in this odd phenomenon. ' _Who's this rider? I don't remember an advent deck that can use other forms!?_ '

"So, uh, you're the real Kanzaki, right? Not the one controlling anyone with that deck?" 'Ryuki' asked, receiving a slow nod in return. "Okay good, didn't wanna have to feel guilty of helping out a 'puppet' now."

"What is it that you want?" Odin asked. "You don't _belong_ here."

The Ryuki copy shrugged. "You got a point there Kanzaki, but, I can't let this person get away with changing something that's out of their world. Thanks to a certain _someone._ I'm gonna get my answer from _him_." He pointed at the dark warrior.

Ryuga grunted. "You'll never find out who that _someone_ is...because I'm going to end this!"

He revealed the last card making Odin wary on what's going to happen, then sliding the card into his gun-like weapon.

 **FINAL VENT!**

DragBlakRanzer in the air immediately transformed into a motorcycle, Ryuga hopped on and steered. A flame aura protected him from any attacks above.

The head of the motorcycle started breathing fire towards the two, making them jump out.

"Dammit!" Kanzaki cursed. "While I hate giving my thanks to people like you, what could you do besides changing into Ryuki?"

His question was answered by two more cards from the pink rider who flipped them casually. "These should help."

Odin nodded. "Give me the signal when you're ready."

The pink rider currently as Ryuki crossed his arms. "Heh? I thought the real Kanzaki wouldn't say that. He hates being nice."

Kanzaki sighed. "I don't have time for this."

"Alright alright."

 **ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT!**

 **ATTACK RIDE: GUARD VENT!**

"Well, ain't this gonna hurt." He muttered. Two shoulder dragon-themed guards were equipped instantly.

Ryuki jumped away from Ryuga's final vent but still took slight injury, thanks to the guards onto his shoulder. Then, a sudden mechanical monster took its 'user' somewhere safe.

This monster's appearance resembled just like DragBlacker but in red. That contract monster was Dragreder, the original dragon. Dragreder spewed flames toward the dark rider, stopping Ryuga's DBR motorcycle from heading towards Odin. Successfully intervened, Ryuga and DBR were separated.

'Ryuki' opened his driver and took another similar advent card out before slotting it in.

 **ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!**

Both 'Ryuki' and Dragreder took their stance as the rider let out a cry as both dragons unleashed a huge flame ball, severely wounding Ryuga along with his contract monster.

"Phew! That was close." 'Ryuki' wiped off his imaginary sweat, clapping his hands together. "Now, do you wanna talk?"

"No!" Ryuga yelled. "I'll be the one who'll win!" He clenched his fist tightly after noticing that his survive form faded away.

"What...?" Not backing out from this last exchange, he pulls out the final vent card from his own deck and slotted into his DragVisor that was reverted back.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Odin smirked. "It's time!" He crossed his arms, going so far to wait on his final attack, he instead changes into a kick stance.

"KANZAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII!" Once Ryuga shouted his last words, DragBlacker swooped its tail towards the Dragreder away from them.

"Woah there!" The copy barely dodged that attack had it not been for Dragreder shielding him.

Ryuga was now floating mid-air, close to where Odin is with GoldPhoenix.

"RYUUUUUUUUUGAAA!" Kanzaki yelled back.

"Ah, this gonna end up badly if I don't help..." 'Ryuki' said. "I don't want my fellow partner to die that's for sure. I'll need some help in the long run."

He took out a card from his holder then sliding it in his driver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

'Ryuki' dusted his hands first before he did a similar stance like the original done, jumping up in the air as the three riders were now closing in. Dragraedar followed him up in the air, shooting spirals of flame, sending his ally towards Ryuga.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Once their kicks made physical contact, explosions erupted from the sky, blocking the point of view in the air.

There's no clear sign of what the finishers resulted in... Did Odin and the mysterious rider win? Or did they lose, and now the last rider standing gets to finally have his wish granted?

A groan was heard from a distance.

"Heh... Even though he pulled all of his power from that final attack of his. We're good." The 'Ryuki' has reverted back to the magenta armored man. He wiped off any imaginary sweat.

Odin could only stare at this strange rider, not giving him a nod or anything.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGHH!"

They both turned to see Ryuga's armor shattered, yet his advent deck remained in contact. "Dammit..." He coughed out blood. "Kanzaki... You'll pay for this..."

Kanzaki's stoic expression slowly changed into someone who's...

Crying.

"I know I will..." He said, trying to fight back the tears. "And I will redeem it back, by resetting this timeline back to what it was. Before I lost everything I loved."

After the many sacrifices made, it's finally over. But... There's no rider that are still alive, to grant their wish. Was this bloodshed worth, the lives of people who suffered the casualty?

Kanzaki would've said yes, for his sister. Now, he hesitated on answering the question... Guilt and anguish overcame him slowly, the instant flash of his little sister dying in front of him.

Odin de-henshin to reveal the true man from the mirror world, who could only stare at Ryuga's revealed face. The man who was once Shinji's twin brother, Shinichi... One who couldn't control the mirror-self before he went on a rampage. He killed several people and only one made Kanzaki realize his mistake.

He's done it though, the man finally stopped Ryuga from getting his wish. Yet, he could've prevented all this, could've stopped everything for Yui...

"What will I do now...?" Kanzaki asked to himself. "This could end up being repeated all over again."

The ally rider looked back at Ryuga slowly turning into nothing. He took a few steps near the dying rider. "That flashy aura that popped from you... You were getting stronger. In the end, you still lost. Now, hurry up and tell us already. It's over."

Shinichi sighed. "Heh... Sure... You proved to be a better rider than me. It's the least I can do, after all, you finally let me free..." He closed his eyes. "The person you want to know lives in a world called Remnant... She called herself the queen of Grimm... Telling me that she will show her world, the truth, soon enough..."

"Remnant..." The magenta rider repeated.

"Mm..." He grinned hazily. "She threatened my life if I were to betray her, but really... I wasn't the one she made a deal to begin with."

"Oi, what about her name?" He asked.

"Her name...?" Ryuga noticed he was already at his time limit, so he looked at the rider in front of him. The only thing left he has is his upper body, he mustered up his final words. "...Salem..."

With the last word coming out of his mouth, he ceased to exist, darkness fading out of his body. But, the deck was laying there as his grave.

"Salem..." He muttered. "Showing her world the truth..."

He couldn't think anymore when he saw Kanzaki to his left, knowing that he listened to the conversation. Once he noticed Ryuga's advent deck on the ground, he picked it up and carefully put it on one of his pockets.

"Salem, a mysterious woman who was able to crossover and aid him by giving him power. She came from a different world named Remnant." He said. "This isn't good."

"Sounds about right." The pink rider de-henshin into his human form. "That means we'll have to find out her whereabouts sooner or later."

"We?" Kanzaki repeated.

"Well yeah? This isn't just you having to take care of this different world business. I _am_ a passing through Kamen Rider!" He said, before walking away.

"Wait."

"Eh? What's up?"

"Who are you?" Kanzaki said. "I've never seen someone having the ability to use another rider's form and cards like the original."

"Mah... Those questions are annoying to answer," The pink rider said. "My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. And second, I'll tell you later."

Kanzaki only nodded, staring off the distance. Tsukasa could see the ruined places wherever he sees, it's a mess.

"What do I do?"

"Hah?"

"What do I do?" He looked at the traveling rider. "I can reset this time before everything changed and things will be back to normal... But... I don't want to lose Yui. My little sister to died so early... After what transpired... I broke my own rules once I learned that this Salem woman gave Ryuga just what he needed to overcome everyone."

Kanzaki gave a small glance behind Tsukasa. "My actions costed lives. I tortured previous hosts and made them my slave, killed innocent lives. One's who finally found their life, but swiftly killed in a matter of seconds. I made Yui suffer from all this..."

"What could I do now?" The man asked the rider before him. "I don't know what to do!"

"Hm..."

Kanzaki turned his head to the young man, waiting for an answer.

"...Do what you feel is right." He answered.

"...Eh?"

The young man wearing a pink shirt with a camera hanging on his neck shrugged. "Well, judging from what you vented. It sounds like you learned your lesson after Yui helped open those eyes of yours. So! Just do what you feel is the right thing to do, something that _she_ wished for from the very beginning." He said.

Kanzaki looked back at the sky then to the heavy casualties of this world. "I see..." He nodded to himself. "I'll grant a wish, for her and myself."

"Can you actually do that?" The young man asked.

"The rules were already broken, so it's best to end it all," Kanzaki answered. A bright orb appeared from his right hand, clenching it tightly as he looked determined. "It's time that people go back to their ordinary lives."

He threw the shiny orb into the ground. Almost shocking the young rider who thought he was going to break it.

It didn't.

The orb scattered throughout the town, everywhere at a fast pace, the bright light shining. Making the two close their eyes from the flash, almost as if it was covering the world of Ryuki...

After the light faded away, the two opened their eyes to see they were standing on a tall building.

"Eh? What happened?" The other-world man asked.

"A miracle..." Kanzaki answered.

When they stared down, there were actually shopping places, stores, people, cars, gardens, everything...

"You did it..." The camera-wearing man said in awe. "You restarted everything."

Kanzaki could only stare at the nice scene. "Not just everything. But a few things have turned around for the riders who were in this war. Well, some of them anyway."

* * *

"So that form of your's you call... Decade?" Kanzaki repeated all the information Tsukasa told him about.

"Yep," Tsukasa nodded. "You already saw how the decadriver works similar to those advent decks you made. But it's much more different."

"I see..." He said.

...It felt odd to see the nice clean air when they've witnessed innocent lives killed, the town's in wreckage, a war that's been going on for how many days.

This is what Yui wanted in the end... She wanted her big brother to open his eyes and see the amount of pain he's done, including herself.

He grimaced, looking down on the floor. Everything is back to normal, but at what cost? He'll never see Yui again, or anyone because of his plan of reviving his little sister like the sick man he was.

"What are you going to do now?" Tsukasa asked, stopping Kanzaki. "You restored this world with the orb after you and her wished for it."

He looked at his hands and gently closed them. "I...I don't know..." Kanzaki answered. "I want to come back home and see if Yui's alive, but, maybe she still couldn't make it..."

"Who knows? Maybe she's alive?" The young rider said. "Don't you want to make sure?"

Kanzaki stared at the sky with a dark look on his face. "I'm not ready..." He said. "I don't want to come back to her life after the terrible actions I've done and pretend that it's all okay to ignore. But what...?"

Tsukasa hummed. "Well, how about redeeming yourself?"

"Redeeming myself? How?" He asked.

"Easy, help me put a stop to that Salem women Ryuga said back when we beat him," Tsukasa answered. "She did have something to do with it after all."

"Salem," Kanzaki frowned. "Even though I started the Rider War... She got herself involved with it..."

"So, what do you say?" Tsukasa raised his hand. "Once we're done with stopping her crazy plan, you can go home. Deal?"

"...I'll assist you." He said with a nod. "But, how are we going to get through to the world of this... Remnant?"

"Well, it should be easy since we have two clues to what this world could be. He said that the world is called Remnant, the powerful darkness he got was from Salem herself."

"Then Remnant is likely to have manifestations of darkness created by her." He said. "The question is, how did she achieve such power?"

"We'll just have to see for ourselves," Tsukasa said with a shrug. "Actually, how are you able to remember all this? The advent decks never existed anymore, right? The rider war would've ceased to exist."

"I... I don't know," Kanzaki said with full honesty. "It should've affected me as well, yet I'm still here."

"What about Odin's deck?" He asked.

"...It's still here!" Kanzaki said with shock, he also pulled out another that was meant to be gone. "...Ryuga's Advent Deck as well!? Why didn't it fade away like the rest?!"

Tsukasa crossed his arms. "Seems like there's still some questions left unanswered... Alright, let's head back to my place."

"Right..." Kanzaki nodded. "We'll have to discuss more of our predicament then."

After accepting how this world came to be, the two very advent decks that still exist even though Kanzaki stopped the very war from the beginning. A new world called Remnant, Salem, whose plans must be stopped once and for all.

Tsukasa put his hand in the center, no one can see it besides the two but an aurora appeared from thin air. "Let's go then." He said.

Kanzaki only followed his fellow acquaintance inside this odd portal.


End file.
